


just kissing

by maketea



Series: kiss me on the mouth and set me free [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette and chat noir see each other after three weeks apart.prompt 45: kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed. +marichat
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kiss me on the mouth and set me free [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556365
Comments: 41
Kudos: 264





	just kissing

**Author's Note:**

> hard T.... theyre making out but theyre also dorks
> 
> send me an [_ask on tumblr_](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/ask) with a request from [_this prompt list_](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin.

It was hardly her fault. Drowsy, achy, and foggily planning out a possible study schedule for the next month, the last thing she expected while she undid her rucksack were her earphones to be pulled out and a pair of arms around her waist when she was _at least_ sixty-percent sure she had been alone for the last two hours. She tilted back her head, and — lo and behold — met a grin and green eyes.

"Adrien!"

"What? You left your skylight open."

And it completely passed Marinette's mind to be mad at him for scaring her, because she was here and so was he and this wasn't just a whispered phone call she took in the bathroom so she wouldn't disturb her roommate; Marinette turned in Chat Noir's embrace and flung her arms around him. 

"I missed you," she said, and inhaled his scent deep enough to tattoo it into her lungs. "I thought you were coming over for dinner tomorrow? Maman said she's making that pudding you like."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He held her close. "But I just… couldn't wait that long to see you. Sorry if I caught you at a bad time."

"No, not at all!" 

She sprung back — only to knock into a suitcase propped up against her desk. That suitcase knocked into another suitcase, and the tattered Lidl bag she had been balancing in between them tipped over. Toothpaste, facewash, and her polka-dotted makeup bag came tumbling out.

Chat Noir eyed her.

"Okay, it was… an unexpected visit," she said. "But it's fine. You know you're always welcome here."

 _Especially now_ , she wanted to say, but really didn't need to.

Lycée was, to put it simply, difficult without him.

Being an IB _and_ a boarding student was tough enough as it was. She had friends, of course — it was hard to not make friends with girls you've lived with for a year — but between breakfast, classes, extracurriculars, supper, calling her parents, homework, and revision, the only real chance she had to breathe was when she went to bed — and, if she was lucky, the ten minute shower she sometimes managed to squeeze in after her evening studying sessions.

Akuma attacks were another addition to her overflowing plate, but that was a feat Marinette both dreaded and yearned for. On the bright side, she could catch a glimpse of her boyfriend in between Cataclysms and Lucky Charms and upturned pavements. On the down side, her schedule was already too tight for comfort — akuma attacks cranked up the tightness until she was suffocating.

But now wasn't the time to lament on things like that. She was _home,_ on a one-month holiday, and most importantly, standing in Adrien's arms after three lonely weeks.

Marinette leaned back to survey the luggage littered around her room. She groaned, and dropped her head against Chat Noir's collarbone.

"I don't wanna unpack," she whined. "All my pyjamas are in my suitcase, and I gotta change."

"Change, huh?" He simpered. "I think I can help with that."

His fingers caught in the hem of her hoodie.

Marinette sighed, reluctantly pushing them away. "A tempting offer. But I really am exhausted."

Chat Noir cupped her cheek in one hand, and used the other to toy with the cords hanging off the collar of her hoodie.

"Long journey?" he asked.

"The longest." She rubbed her eye. "Did you know you can miss a train three times?"

He winced. "Oh, Marinette."

"I almost cried."

"My poor bug." He pulled her back into his chest. 

Instincts told Marinette to relish this, as if this were another measly exeat or one-week break where she'd see him once or twice and then lose him to a bevy of modelling gigs. But she was here for a _month_ — there were plenty more warm, sweet, cologne-infused hugs that she'd have the chance to sink into.

"I wish I could have picked you up," he said, stroking her back. "I would've carried your luggage. And given you a kiss at the gates."

"Speaking of kissing…" Marinette rose to her toes and pecked his lips. "There. Now I'm home for real."

He smiled. Chat Noir took his hands away from the cords and pushed her loose hair from her cheeks. "I do love our traditions."

"You're not the only one."

Her sleeves bunched up around her forearms as she snuck them over his shoulders. Marinette kissed him again, deeper, this time, tasting the heat of his mouth.

"I thought you were tired?" he said, peering down at her. 

"I am. We're just kissing."

"Okay." And he kissed her again. "I'm more than happy with kissing."

He fumbled around her hood for a moment before burying his hand into the back of her hair. Marinette pushed forward, and Chat Noir did, too, but his focus broke with their kiss when he pushed her too hard and upset the suitcase beside them.

They both winced at the slam that resounded around her bedroom.

"Oops," she said.

"Maybe you should unpack now…?"

Marinette whined again, and stretched back up into his arms. He laughed, cupped her chin, and lowered his mouth back to hers.

His hands smoothed down her body and squeezed her hips. A jolt, a gasp, and a flush-faced Marinette pulling back to set him with a warning glare, because he knew full well her parents were still awake downstairs. 

"You're playing a dangerous game," she said.

"So are you, you little minx." He squeezed her hips again, she gasp-laughed, and he kissed her. " _Oh, Adrien, I'm so exhausted_ , and then you start kissing me like _that_."

"I _am_ exhausted!" Marinette took his hands and moved them to the back of her neck. "Feel how stiff I am."

She shot him a sly, albeit sleepy, smirk.

"I'll give you a massage later." Chat Noir leaned back in, and ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth. "After we finish kissing."

"Just kissing?"

"Just kissing."

And even as they kissed, Chat Noir rubbed her sore neck and shoulders under the pretense of drawing her closer.

Marinette told herself not to be greedy, but they hadn't been this close in so very long.

He must have felt it, too, with all the tender caresses to her cheekbone and the one hand adamantly gripping her hair. She kissed desperately, messily, bringing him down to her height and supporting herself against her desk. Marinette glanced into his eyes every time she caught her breath to prove to herself this wasn't just another dream that she'd wake from with a racing heart in her boarding school bed, miles from where she wanted to be.

Chat Noir's grasp wandered, until he took firm hold of her thighs and dug his fingers into them.

"What're you doing?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Trying to lift you."

"What? _No_. We'll both fall."

"No, trust me! It'll be hot."

Marinette sighed.

She leapt up, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

So far so good, she thought to herself, as his grip hadn't yet wavered, and she found no trouble in returning for a kiss.

( _So good,_ she emphasised in her head. Marinette didn't think they could get any closer, and yet here they delightfully were.)

He stepped forward, holding Marinette up against the edge of her desk. It was uncomfortably comfortable — being pressed between Chat Noir's body and the solidity of her desk — and she could reach behind her and wind her fingers around the strap of her rucksack so she wouldn't leave nail marks in the shoulders of his suit.

But then his balance faltered: he stumbled back, and before he caught himself, Marinette had yanked her rucksack to the ground.

She jumped. He jumped. She clung to him, and he clung to her, and they both peeked over Marinette's shoulder to see her phone, still connected to her earphones, half-tucked into one of the four binders she had been carrying all day.

"Oh, wow," Chat Noir said, and his breath stirred her hair in a way that made her much less concerned about the state of her room than she should have been. "Your back must be _really_ sore."

"Uh-huh." She batted her eyelashes. "Is the massage still an option?"

He hoisted her higher up on his hip. "Of course, My Lady. I wouldn't deny myself a treat like that."

She smacked his chest mid-kiss.

That, of all things, upset his balance once again — his eyes blew wide open. Marinette opened hers soon enough to see and soon enough to laugh.

"All good," he said, once he finally stilled himself.

"Right." Marinette replaced her hands for her arms around his shoulders, and fixed him a deadpan look.

"Hey! We haven't fallen, yet!"

" _Yet._ " 

"Have some faith, Bugaboo."

As he said it, he took a step back — right into Marinette's swivel chair.

He yelped. As did she.

Fortunately for her, the edge of her desk broke his fall.

Unfortunately for him, a desk wasn't exactly the best place to break a fall.

He groaned, with some twist of luck, still holding Marinette against his hip. "Ow."

She said nothing. She kept her perch on his torso and raised her eyebrows high.

"Okay, okay," he conceded. "It was a bad idea. But it would've worked if you tidied your room."

She scoffed. "Excuse me! I _just_ got home!"

"And then you jumped my bones." He straightened, only to kiss the part of her neck exposed by the collar of her hoodie. "I was just accommodating to my poor, _exhausted_ girlfriend."

She said nothing. Marinette cupped his face and kissed him once again, and her lips tickled with his laughter.

"I'm gonna… mm…" Chat Noir ran his tongue along her lower lip (she remembered why being picked up by him was so intoxicating). "Gonna put you down." He retracted his tongue and replaced it with his teeth.

She let him be for just a moment. It killed her to feel the residue of his mouth on hers and not dive in for more, but it was better he focused than actually send both of them in a tangle on her floor.

He turned. Peered over her shoulder. Then sighed.

"What?"

Marinette turned too — and found a pile of her notebooks stacked up on her chaise.

"I hate IB," Chat Noir muttered into her collarbone. He bent, switched Marinette into one arm in a way that he could never do as Adrien, and carefully set her notebooks on the floor.

"That should be my line, not yours."

"Hmph. I'm the one being co—"

Marinette covered his mouth. "Don't you dare. I will kick you out."

Chat Noir snickered. His smile widened when he lay her down on the chaise. Marinette's hand slipped to the back of his neck.

"Just kissing?" he said, crawling on top of her.

"Just kissing." 


End file.
